


Misunderstandings

by Ozpin_Lover_MP



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozpin_Lover_MP/pseuds/Ozpin_Lover_MP
Summary: Ozpin's id card doesn't work when he's trying to go to a meeting with Ironwood. He gets in trouble with the security guards.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at four in the morning when I couldn't sleep. It has been edited since then.. but this is what my fatigue-addled brain came up with.

**Summary:** Ozpin is mistaken for a spy.

 

… 

 

Ozpin knew that he was in trouble as soon as the security guard’s scanner flashed red instead of green. He was standing in the hall just outside of General Ironwood’s office, and he had to present his id before he could go in. 

 

It appeared his id card had malfunctioned. Brilliant. Just what he needed. 

 

The security guard frowned and scanned his card a second time. The scanner flashed red again. 

 

“Come with me,” the security guard instructed, grabbing Ozpin by the arm and dragging him down the hall. They turned left into a large room full of monitors and other guards. A few of them looked up as they walked passed but soon turned back to what they were doing. 

 

The guard shoved Ozpin through another door, and into a holding cell. 

 

Ozpin sighed and blew a strand of hair out of his face. Oh well. So much for meeting with Ironwood. At least this should be sorted out quickly. James would soon come looking for him and would explain to the guards that yes, he was authorized to be there. 

 

Around ten minutes passed, and another guard came back. He motioned for Ozpin to follow him, and lead him out of the room. They went back through the room with all the monitors and stopped in a new area. It was divided into two with large glass panels and a door. On the other side of the glass panels was a table and two chairs, opposite each other. 

 

The guard and Ozpin went through the door and sat down on the chairs. Huh. The glass was tinted on this side, so Ozpin couldn’t see if anyone else decided to watch. 

 

“Please state your name and occupation for the record,” the guard said. 

 

“Professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon Academy,” Ozpin replied. 

 

The guard snorted. “Listen here, you don’t want to be playing funny games with me. What is your actual full-name and your real occupation,” 

 

Ozpin internally sighed. Right. Sometimes being the youngest headmaster on record had its disadvantages. 

 

“Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy,” he repeated. 

 

The guard slammed his fists on the table and stood up. “If you are really the headmaster of Beacon- what’s his surname?” 

 

Ozpin couldn’t help but wince. “I don’t have a surname,” he uttered. 

 

“Bullshit” the guard breathed. 

 

Ozpin averted his eyes. 

 

“Liste here, this is what I reckon. You’re a spy. Why else would you be trying to get into General Ironwood’s office?” 

 

“I had a meeting with him,” Ozpin tried to explain, “you can ask him he’ll confirm it,” 

 

The guard snorted again. “Stalling for time now, are you? Tell me this: what kingdom are you from? Who is spying on us?” 

 

“I’m from Vale, but I’m not a spy I’m the headmaster of Beacon-“ 

 

“Don’t lie!” the guard yelled, hitting the table once again. He leant forwards into Ozpin’s face. Ugh, his breath smelt bad. “If I hear one more word from you that’s anything but the truth, you’ll regret it,” 

 

For a brief second, an image of Salem yelling at him crossed Ozpin’s mind. He quelled it however and swallowed his building panic. 

 

Ozpin tried again. “I’m the headmaster of Beacon academy-“

 

“Liar!” The guard yelled. 

 

Ozpin flinched, and without thinking about it, used his semblance to throw up a shield. 

 

Yeah, okay, that probably hadn’t been the smartest idea. Thank goodness that was the moment that General Ironwood stormed into the room. 

 

“What is the meaning of this!?” he thundered. 

 

Although Ozpin was extremely grateful that James had shown up, more shouting making him feel worse.  

 

“Sir, we found this man trying to break into your office,” the guard replied. 

 

“Do you know who that is?” Ironwood demanded. “That’s Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon academy!” 

 

The guard suddenly looked very uncomfortable. “Oh, uh-“ 

 

“Expect a demotion in the next month,” Ironwood instructed. “Come on Oz, let’s go,” 

 

… 

 

“I’m awfully sorry about that,” James said, handing Ozpin a mug of hot chocolate. “I understand if you want to cancel the meeting,” 

 

They were sitting in Ironwood’s office now. It was much nicer than the bare interrogation rooms. 

 

Ozpin observed that his hands were shaking slightly. Ah. Adrenaline. He was going to have a meltdown at some point. But that was okay, he could hold it off for a bit. 

 

“Let’s continue with the meeting,” he breathed, “I came all of this way after all,” 

 

… 

 

It was only when he was back in his bedroom at Beacon, that Ozpin allowed himself to truly process what had happened. 

 

He stumbled to the furthest corner of the room and sunk to the floor. Goodness, that had been stressful. Why had the guards been so intent on yelling at him? 

 

He curled up as tightly as he could, hiding his face in his knees, shaking slightly. Ugh, he was pathetic. It hadn’t even been that bad! They had just yelled at him a bit. And called him a liar… Surely that shouldn’t freak him out that much? People got yelled at all the time, and they didn’t have meltdowns. And yet he couldn’t deal with just a small bit of shouting. He had even known that he was in the right! He hadn’t lied! He didn’t even have to feel bad about anything! 

 

But the truth was… he just couldn’t deal with people yelling at him. It made him feel awful… guilty, ashamed and most of all scared. It reminded him of Salem. When she yelled…  pain soon followed. Some scars never truly healed. 

 

He felt tears flood his eyes, and he tried to wipe them on his shirt sleeve, knocking his glasses askew in the process. 

 

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. He was an adult. A very capable and old adult. He shouldn't be having meltdowns at this age, surely? 

 

There was a knock on the door. 

 

Ozpin froze. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this… 

 

The door handle twisted, and Barty came in. 

 

Of course; Ozpin had leant him an ancient quill to examine. He had told Barty to just leave it on his chest of drawers if he wasn’t in when he came to return it. 

 

Barty saw Ozpin and froze. He then put the quill down and closed the door before approaching him. He crouched down to his level. 

 

“Oz?” he said gently, “What’s wrong?” 

 

Ozpin simply shook his head. He couldn’t talk right now. 

 

“Can I hug you?” Barty asked. 

 

Ozpin thought about this for a second. Although he was embarrassed about being seen like this… the damage was done now. And he actually didn’t really want to be alone. And hugs were nice. And Barty was a close friend. He trusted him. 

 

Ozpin nodded. 

 

Slowly, so as not to scare him, Barty wrapped his arms around Ozpin and pulled him into his chest. 

 

Ozpin immediately felt himself relax. He felt safer. It was comforting, letting someone else hold him and run a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes. 

 

“You’re safe here,” Barty mumbled, “No one can hurt you,” 

 

Ozpin nodded. “Thank you,” he whispered, voice barely audible. 

 

“You’re welcome,” Barty replied. 

 

They stayed like that for several minutes, until Ozpin’s breathing evened out again. 

 

“Have you had dinner?” Barty asked.

 

Ozpin shook his head. “I don’t want to go to the cafeteria though,” 

 

“I could try and steal some bread rolls from downstairs,” Barty offered, “I’m sure we’ve got some cheese and butter in the staff kitchen,” 

 

Ozpin nodded. “I’d like that,” 

 

Ozpin felt his chest tighten again as Barty pulled away. 

 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Barty reassured, him giving him another brief hug. “Why don’t you sit on the sofa instead of the floor?”

 

… 

 

Ten minutes later they were sitting on the sofa, eating bread rolls with cheese. 

 

“It’s sort of stupid… what set me off,” Ozpin began quietly. 

 

Barty nodded to indicate that he was listening. 

 

“When I was in Atlas this morning… My id card stopped working. I got hauled off to interrogation,” 

 

“Oh Oz,” Barty placed a hand on his shoulder “That’s awful,” 

 

“And they kept yelling at me… and I know I wasn’t really in danger but I was scared, Bart… I was really scared…” 

 

Barty gently pulled Ozpin into another hug. “That’s simply terrible,” he said, “and certainly not stupid,” 

 

“Well, the fact that my id card stopped working is stupid,” Ozpin grumbled. 

 

Barty gently rubbed his back. “Maybe so, but you have every right to be upset after that.” 

 

… 


End file.
